


The Rare Seed

by Lowkey (Soldottern)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Frigga Feels (Marvel), Goddesses, Gods, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Large Cock, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Oral Sex, Pagan Gods, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Loki (Marvel), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldottern/pseuds/Lowkey
Summary: After Frigg has traveled all of Asgard on business and finally gets a quiet moment alone. She finds that so had Loki, but not for the same reason. He had found out that the Goddess Frigg had a child with Hoenir of all people and wanted to reclaim her as his, and only his.Disclaimer: This is NOT the marvel universe in the sense that as from Mythology, Frigg is not in fact Loki's ma. Family trees are all taken from the actual norse mythology. This is not by any means incest. As well as there are graphic descriptions of a great many things. I do hope you enjoy it. This is my first time posting on this site so any comments would be greatly appreciated!
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Frigg | Frigga & Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 2





	The Rare Seed

**The Rare Seed**

\---

Frigg is laying across her bed on her stomach, her thighs spread  
behind herself and legs in the air, her pale blue nightgown  
elegantly draping across her body. She is intently focused on the  
book in her hand. She had been travelling all day, paying visits to  
other’s halls, renewing connections, and making sure all was well  
in Asgard. Now that she had finally arrived at her lodgings for the  
night, she is relaxing with a book, finally able to put her feet up. 

Loki too had traveled all of Asgard, though for slightly less  
political reasons. It just so happened that not all too long ago the  
goddess Frigg had a child with Hoenir and always needing to  
have the last word Loki felt the need to rectify the situation.

He had his mind set on making his way into Frigg’s room but to do  
so he would have to make it past the guards stationed outside. He  
pondered the countless ways of tricking them before settling on  
the most simple, and dare I say classic, way. Coincidentally one of  
the guards was wrapped up in a conversation with a man Loki  
assumed to be Hoenir, judging by the way the man’s eyes darted  
back and forth in confusion and indecision. That left one guard to  
be dealt with. Waiting for the perfect moment Loki tapped him on  
the shoulder and swiftly moved behind him as he turned his head. 

Silently he opens the door to her room and upon doing so he sees  
her alluring body spread out across the bedding. Her nightly  
garment flowing in just the right way for him to be able to see that  
the goddess is not wearing anything underneath. Her perfectly  
rounded ass peaking through the waves of elegant fabric. He  
stands there for a moment, watching her, waiting for her to take  
notice of him. She does not. Frigg seems to be in her own little  
world, reading her book and moving her feet in the air.

The trickster god does not take kindly to being ignored so he   
forms a plan to make her feel his presence in a different way. At a  
moment’s notice he takes the form of a serpent, slithering his way  
up the side of her bed, along the inside of her thighs. Frigg does  
not notice until the moment she feels something long and  
muscular entering her body. 

The book she was holding slips from her hands and hits the floor  
with a soft thud as she jerks her head to look behind herself to  
see just what was happening. She sees nothing at all out of the  
ordinary and furrows her brows in confusion. How could she be  
feeling something moving inside of her and yet see no one there?  
She pushes her body up further with her elbows, hoping to see  
something. Eventually she does and the answer to her question  
comes to her almost immediately. “Loki!”, she exclaims in disbelief  
and rolls her eyes. “What are you doing?”, she asks and just as  
she utters those words she feels the serpent’s body press against  
her walls as it moves to exit her body. The sensation sending  
shivers down her spine. 

Loki’s body expands and contorts itself back into his humanoid  
form. He is now sitting between her thighs, spreading them  
further apart with his knees. “What does it look like I am doing?”,  
he asks with a wicked grin. Suddenly his face turns serious and  
before she has the chance to respond he continues. “I came here  
to fuck you and that is what I am going to do. I am going to slam  
my cock into you until we both collapse with exhaustion. Does  
that answer your question, my goddess?” His tone is serious and  
demanding in a way that makes her heart race with anticipation  
and she gasps. 

She doesn’t have time to respond however before with a wink of  
his hand both of their clothes vanish into thin air. Without another  
moment of hesitation Loki stays true to his word and with one  
swift movement fiercely slams his cock into her cunt. A loud  
moan escapes Frigg’s lips and her legs tremble with the intense  
sensation of Loki’s long, hard cock penetrating her so deeply.  
Loki moves his hips hard and fast, his cock expertly hitting all of  
the right spots deep inside of her again and again. 

Despite being lost in the sensation she couldn’t let go of the idea  
that something was wrong. The way his expression had changed  
so quickly from his usually mischievous grin to a much more  
serious, darker expression convinced her that Loki wasn’t just  
here for sex. There was more to the story and she was  
determined to find out. She contemplated for a moment whether  
to bring it up or not, not wanting Loki to stop what he was doing,  
not wanting to deter him. She knew him well and knew he wasn’t  
exactly keen on speaking of emotions.

In the midst of moaning she manages to utter, “Why are you here  
exactly? What is going on, Loki?”  
“I am here for this reason only.”, his tone is cold and almost  
disinterested which confirms her suspicions and makes her push  
him more. 

“Don’t lie to me, please,” she says as she turns her head to look  
him straight into his eyes with a serious yet concerned expression  
on her beautiful features. He reaches to pull her hair, causing her  
head to turn back around, not wanting her to stare right into his  
soul as she managed to do so often.

“You’re only supposed to have my seed in you.”, he growls, never  
having stopped thrusting himself into her.  
Frigg can’t stop herself from whimpering in response. “I did not  
like hearing about Hoenir putting his cock inside of you, let alone  
his seed. So I came here to rectify the situation.”  
All she manages to utter in response is a loud moan of pleasure  
and happiness and bliss, knowing that he feels the same for her  
as she does for him. The expression on Loki’s face begins to  
soften.

“Loki, I want you.”, she moans breathlessly. Loki reaches around  
her left leg to flip Frigg over onto her back before leaning in, his  
cock pushing even deeper inside of her, to gently kiss her neck.  
“I’m all yours.”, he mutters into her ear. 

Desperately needing something to hold onto lest she lose touch  
with reality entirely, Frigg digs her nails into her leg and moves   
her other hand around Loki, resting it on his muscular back. Loki’s  
cock continuously thrust into her wet cunt, leaving her feeling  
empty whenever he exited and fulfilled the next second when he  
re-entered. She could feel the build-up inside of her rising and  
rising, waiting to explode in ecstasy. Loki groans, feeling Frigg’s  
body tighten more and more around his cock with every thrust  
until finally he feels her burst around him, her cum spraying  
across his muscular chest and the hand she had moved to tightly  
grip onto his ass. 

“Do you really want me to believe that any other man can fulfil  
you so completely?”, he asks mockingly and for a moment he  
pauses his movement to simply take in the sight of her sensual  
beauty.

A mischievous smile tugs at Frigg’s mouth as she considers for a  
moment to lie to him, just to see how he would take it. Instead she  
mutters, “The things you do can only be done by one god. And  
that is you, my liege.” The last word comes out strained and  
distorted as he slams his cock into her cunt once more as if to  
provide evidence to her statement.

Once more Loki builds up a hectic rhythm of determined thrusts,  
pounding into her again and again. He feels Frigg’s hands travel  
to his back, scratching and clawing at him as he did so. “Fuck.”,  
he grunts through gritted teeth, his movements becoming more  
and more urgent each moment. To steady herself she lets her  
arms fall above her head to hold onto the bed in a desperate  
attempt at grounding herself in reality. 

The feeling of his cock was nothing that ever could be explained,  
not by any mere human nor god, the mere size was enough to  
make Frigg feel faint and as if she was about to loose yourself.  
The depths it reached was as if it was filling her entire body,  
stretching her cunt to its limits and giving her pleasure with every  
millimetre of his cock, touching places untouched by many. The  
sensations of his cock grinding against her walls, was pure  
ecstasy, she would cum from just thinking of it, and she had many  
times before. 

She hears his breath quicken and his cock pulsing inside of her.  
“Can I cum inside of you?”, Loki asks breathlessly. She stares up  
at him, biting her lip while smirking, and nods. A moan of  
anticipation escapes her lips as he thrusts himself into her, with  
urgency and desperation. “Frigg … fuck.”, Loki moans, sweat  
dripping from his forehead, his black hair hanging in loose strands  
across his face. Frigg feels his cock throb and twitch, his final  
thrust hitting the spot deep within her before the sensation of his  
seed filling the little remaining space overwhelms her entirely. She  
takes a deep breath and groans before starting to say “Loki, I …”  
She stops herself and shakes her head, golden curls flowing with  
the movement.

“What is it?”, Loki asks, his eyebrows raised in a mixture of  
confusion and concern.  
“No, nothing.”, she quickly adds. “I’m just happy that you came.”  
A familiar mischievous grin spreads across the trickster’s face.  
“As did you. Multiple times.”


End file.
